Today's internet users can find a plethora of information online today via internet based information resources such as Wikipedia. Websites similar to Wikipedia for varying subjects are also abundant and can usually be browsed and are accessible via keyword searches. Some internet based information resources rely on user input to help populate and update the informational database associated with the website and relied on by other users. Certain websites utilize human oversight or personal review performed by someone associated with the website to police for correct information entry and enforcement of certain rules, such as rules concerning the entry of profanity laden information. However, this type of data entry and review has inherent flaws. For example, large amounts of data may be entered and un-reviewed, or not enough data may be gathered for certain topics. This can cause either the proliferation of incorrect information due to a large portions of un-reviewed data or cause dissatisfaction and confusion among users attempting to gain knowledge concerning a certain subject that is lacking user input.